


Никогда

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Назови моё имя, адмирал "Мне жаль". Ощути, что я здесь. И если ты не видишь здесь того, что ищешь, то… лети. И найди себе иной мир, который даже у тебя не хватит сил разрушить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никогда

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Фандомную Битву 2012](http://fk-2012.diary.ru)

  
_I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way_  
When it hits it shakes me to the core  
and makes me stronger than before  
It's not a question about trust  
but will you stand with us  
Can you feel it, make it real  
© **Thousand Foot Krutch** – _Courtesy Call_  


У Такасуги было слабое земное тело, Камуи не понимал, как тогда он мог быть таким сильным.  
Как мог бросать ему вызов одним своим существованием.

Вне всяких сомнений, самураи его изумляли. По крайней мере, настолько, насколько он сам хотел бы быть изумлён. 

Камуи крепче сжал пальцы на чужой открытой шее – подходи и бери, бери и ломай, никакой защиты, – толкнулся резче в жаркую глубину, довольно оскалился. И вслед за каждым движением, выжигающим его изнутри лавой кипящей крови, он думал, что всегда будет жалеть о том, что им не довелось сыграть, сразиться и сдохнуть – зацепившись ладонью куда-то за чужие кишки. 

Камуи заглянул в единственный глаз Такасуги, сжал зубы от опалившего кожу насмешливого грубого желания. Так получилось, что Камуи обожал стихии; почему этот слабый самурай вдруг оказался для него посередине между морем и небом, он не знал. Да и к чему было ему это знание, если бьющиеся внутри хрупкой оболочки волны сводили с ума, заставляя жадно ловить губами ритм, заставляя цепляться за смертное тело, заставляя прятать в улыбке сдержанное нетерпение надвигающегося шторма, когда Такасуги был слишком занят, чтобы уделить ему время. Камуи уважал силу, цели, и даже придавал значение планам, он понимал, почему Шинске, не останавливаясь, идёт вперёд, сметая на пути преграды, ломая сопротивление изнутри. 

Камуи не любил, когда что-то мешало его собственным планам, и это было первичным, это было основой его существования. В этом они были похожи – зеркальные, словно бы кровные братья, даром, что выходцы разных рас. 

– Самураи и правда нечто, – сказал он тогда на корабле Харусамэ, когда в зеленом глазу его союзника трепетала жажда убийства, а по щеке стекала чужая кровь. Такасуги дрался так, словно трахался, а трахался так, что драка казалось неспешной прогулкой. Камуи нравилось это, и признавать это – вбиваясь до остервенения, оставляя на бледной коже синяки от крепкой хватки, по-кошачьи зализывая его раны – полученные в стычках или нанесённые им самим, – ему нравилось тоже.  
Что привлекало Шинске, он не знал, но то первое «Уж лучше прокачусь на _твоём_ корабле» врезалось в память, будто было нанесено раскалённым ножом.

**~**

Бансай играл на сямисене – музыка лилась из-под его пальцев, струилась лунным светом сквозь приоткрытые окна, пенилась морскими водами, бьющимися о берег краев бати. Шинске слушал, не отрываясь, отрывая лишь трубку от губ, чтобы выдохнуть в небо струю дыма.  
Дым пронзал воздух, делил пополам облака, сплетался с мелодией в танце, ничуть не похожем на тот, который предпочитал сам Камуи. В ритме Такасуги пели соловьи, стрекотали цикады, журчала вода – и лишь кто-то особенный знал, что на дне её лежит чей-то труп, раскрашивая алым бесцветные толщи.  
В ритме Камуи звенел металл, рушились глыбы, стонал огонь, взращенный на крови. Едкой, как кислота.

Каваками внезапно дернул рукой, сбиваясь с отлаженного темпа, и плавно встал. Шинске обернулся к нему вопросительно – усмешка таилась в уголках его губ, казалась дымным мороком, несчастной иллюзией. 

– Сегодня вечером играть тебе буду не я, Шинске, – вежливо ответил Бансай. Несказанное им «на тебе» парило в воздухе, танцевало на блёклом ночном свете.  
– Хоо, – улыбнулся Такасуги, погладил пальцами бока тонкой кисэру, и вновь поглядел на небо. Будто бы не ждал никого. Будто бы это было неважно. Будто в бое один на один, пусть даже и тренировочном, с таким, как Камуи, к противнику можно было повернуться спиной. 

Створки фусума сомкнулись с тихим стуком, похожим на призрачный выстрел вдали.  
Такасуги не бросил на Камуи ни взгляда, взгляд Камуи был спрятан за привычно сомкнутыми веками. Оставалось лишь… начать.

**~**

С одежды нового адмирала Харусамэ стекала кровь – медленно обвивала запястья тонкими линиями, смешивалась с уже подсыхающей бурой коркой, влажно хлюпала, разбиваясь о пол. Такасуги вслушивался в их мерный перестук.  
Такасуги был весел.

Камуи подошел медленно, встал рядом, чуть вытянул руку и ухмыльнулся, глядя на то, как скользят по темной ткани чужого кимоно густые капли. Дёрнул ладонью, разбрызгивая – кровь запуталась в густых волосах, осталась алым потёком на щеке и россыпью – алых же – жемчужин на шее. Камуи широко распахнул глаза, вбирая в себя контраст.  
То, что он видел, – ему нравилось. То, что ему нравилось, он хотел попробовать на прочность.  
И, быть может, на вкус.

– Мне так жаль, – шептал он, почти смеясь, сжимая пальцами душащий ворот собственного чеонгсама. – Мне так жаль…  
Такасуги даже не смотрел на него, не ронял ни ухмылок, ни слов. Такасуги вдруг просто вскинул руку и подцепил пальцами стекающую с волос влагу, поднес к губам.  
– У этой крови вкус твоей ярости, – негромко ответил он. – И твоего сожаления. Впрочем… – он вдруг замолк, резко вскидывая на него взгляд – Камуи едва заметно качнулся назад, почти чувствуя, как тонкое зелёное лезвие распарывает его кожу, вгрызается в мышцы. – Никогда не рассчитывал, что из нас двоих сожалеющим окажешься ты.  
В глазах Камуи полыхнула ярость, осыпалась вниз хлопьями серого пепла.  
– Самурай-сан… – начал было он.  
Такасуги медленно встал. Улыбка у него была вежливой и ничего не выражающей, движение – которым он положил ладонь на чужую шею, прежде чем крепко ее сжать – точным и быстрым.  
– Назови моё имя, адмирал «Мне жаль». Ощути, что я здесь, – коротко остриженные ногти легко вошли под кожу, стоило только усилить давление. – И если ты не видишь во мне того, что ищешь, то… – губы Шинске почти касались чужого уха, сцеловывали с кожи тёмные брызги, вкладывая взамен свои слова. – Лети, космический-пират-сан. Найди себе иной мир, который даже у тебя не хватит сил разрушить.  
Пальцы Такасуги разжались, а сам он отступил в сторону, не делая ничего и явно не собираясь больше делать. Только смотреть, смотреть так, что бурлящая в жилах кровь – ярость, смятение, нереализованная жажда сражения – вспыхнула вновь, вскипела, опаляя тело изнутри, заражая его… желанием. Которое было бесконечно близко к отметке «убить»… и было столь же бесконечно от неё далеко. 

Камуи рванулся вперёд, почти вбивая Такасуги в стену, почти пробивая стену насквозь, жёстко сжимая руки, а целуя – еще жёстче, будто мечтая содрать кожу с его губ до мяса. А Шинске отчего-то смеялся – негромко, на грани слышимости и в единственном его глазу искристо кружились чьи-то изломанные кости, развороченные тела и бесконечная, неудержимая сила, способная смыть своей волной их обоих. 

– Шин-ске, – хрипел-пел Камуи ласково, оставляя на его рёбрах синяки, похожие на раздавленные на коже переспелые сливы. – Шин-ске, – хохотал он, вбиваясь в чужое тело и чувствуя, как сильные пальцы разрывают кожу на его плечах и спине, почти лоскутами её сдирают.  
– Шин-ске. 

Такасуги лениво приоткрыл глаз, и посмотрел на любовника с неизменной усмешкой, на которую хотелось глядеть без конца, прежде чем разбить её, впечатав в пол красивое лицо. Камуи улыбался ему с жизнерадостностью маленького ребенка и казался бы почти милым, если бы улыбка не трескалась в уголках губ, прорываясь наружу вкраплениями истинной сущности. 

Камуи был хищником и этого, определенно, не скрывал даже хрупкий на вид мальчишеский облик. 

– Не успокоился? – мягко поинтересовался Шинске, чувствуя, как незаметно напрягается к броску собственное тело. В унисон к чужому.  
Камуи посмотрел на него в ответ – дерзко, жадно, жарко, – а затем одним слитным движением вновь оказался сверху.  
– Ни-ког-да.


End file.
